


Blue eyes, and freckles, and my smile.

by Apartmentfortytwo



Series: A Luthor & a Super [9]
Category: Supergirl, Supergirl TV Show
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, lena is just a gay mess, lena's inner rambling, supercorp fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apartmentfortytwo/pseuds/Apartmentfortytwo
Summary: lena ponders about the nature of her new relationship with kara late at night, drabbling on her dreams journal. first person pov.





	Blue eyes, and freckles, and my smile.

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this soft piece for a pairing i have on roleplay, and later on i realized it fit supercorp. hope you all like it! any mistake is mine, english isn't my first language.

i. first few nights; discovering you:

i find the most comfort at night  
when everyone is asleep  
i find peace to quiet down my thoughts.  
the blur of the city dies down and i lay in my bed,  
thinking  
wondering  
marveling.  
i bask on the feeling of having you here with me,  
of kissing you whenever i please,  
you’re asleep now,  
on my chest  
your little snores are the most adorable i’ve ever heard,  
i wanna spend forever in this second,  
even when i find solace on the refuge of your body,  
on the concave space of your neck and shoulder  
when i draw the most melodic songs out of you with the right touch of my fingers to your essence.   
your kisses are more sobering than any cup of coffee,  
and coffee is my second biggest addiction,  
can you guess the first one?  
there's a sad melody that bounces off your lips   
when you talk about past lovers  
and my heart breaks for you  
why couldn't i get here sooner?  
it's a beautiful contradiction to get drunk off your lips,  
but get acutely aware of the world and its beauty  
whenever you kiss me at the same time  
your smile shines brighter than anything i’ve ever seen,  
your real smile,  
the one you give me when i call you something cute  
or the one you drew on your lips when i pressed mine to your bare skin that first morning together,  
and i’ve never liked the sun but the way it dances off your skin when we wake up makes me like summer just because i can see your skin clearer on the golden rays that match your hair.   
i wanna drown into your eyes  
and count every freckle of your skin  
trace every scar  
kiss every inch  
i wanna lay with you  
and stay with you,  
care for you  
be a home for you  
until my bones turn to dust  
and my existence is long forgotten  
for regardless of this,  
our love will always be historic.


End file.
